Dear Renesmee
by irlana279
Summary: Jacob Black has always been a huge part of Renesmee's life;her brother, her best friend,her boyfriend, and now her husband. All throughout her life Jacob has kept a diary of their memories together. He gives her the diary on their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1 Big Day

**Hi. I already have one story on here. 'Never gonna be alone' but I've sort of given up with that one because it wasn't getting many reviews. I started to write another Twilight Fanfic but because of recent events I have also decided to put that one on hold.**

**A few weeks ago a friend of mine died. She was very ill and so her immune system was weakened, she eventually died of meningitis because her body couldn't fight the infection. She was 16. My cousin also had meningitis when she was 8. Fortunately she survived and if you saw her today you would not know that anything had happened to her. She has been so brave. My friend, Ellie, was incredibly brave too. I want to dedicate this story to Ellie. Please, if you have a moment, visit this website and donate or raise awareness for meningitis, Thank you. **

**I will probably be writing it fairly slowly because I'm currently busy studying for my GCSE's but I will try my best to update as often as possible. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1-**

I smiled at Alice, my aunt, who was franticly searching the house for my veil. I was sitting on the chair in the bathroom of my family's house, perfectly still, whilst my other aunt, Rosalie, was busy brushing and twisting and pinning my hair into some sort of perfection. I really didn't want all this fuss but Jacob, my fiancé, insisted that this day should be perfect, and it was always going to be impossible to prevent Alice from having her fun.

Alice was now attaching the veil to my hair and Rosalie had moved round to my front to start on my make-up. My mother, Bella, the most perfect woman (well vampire) in the world to me, smiled encouragingly at me as I groaned. I really was so much like her in that way, I really hated a huge fuss being made over me. I hated Alice's makeovers, but at the same time I really wanted to look perfect for Jake.

Jacob Black had always been a huge part of my life, ever since about 30 minutes after I was born when he imprinted on me. Jacob is a werewolf, and imprinting is just one of the many wolf things they have to deal with. For my whole life Jacob has been there; first as a brother, then as my best friend, and then 17 years ago as my boyfriend. In a few hours he will become my husband, and I can't wait. I love Jacob with all my heart. When I reached full growth it took me 10 years before I was ready to be romantically involved with my best friend. It was weird at first but at the same time I knew it was everything I wanted. Being with Jake was perfect.

I snapped out of my fantasy as Alice squeaked excitedly that I was ready to put my dress on. It was perfect. Alice had made helped me pick it out. It was long and flowing but at the same time plain and simple. I liked it because it meant that I didn't have an amazingly beautifully, very expensive dress that drew even more attention to me than I was already going to get. I wanted something plain, normal, something that would allow me to feel normal, human on this special day.

My mum was the one who helped me into the dress, carefully so I didn't ruin my hair or make-up. She could tell I was nervous and that I really just wanted this to all be over. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I spoke to her using my own special gift-sending images to her through my touch. '_I'm fine Mum. I just want this all over with so I can be with Jacob. Forever.'_

'I know sweetie.' She replied. 'It's understandable that you're nervous, you've been away from your wolf all day. But you'll see Jacob soon. And I can guarantee that he is going to be just as relieved to see you as you are to see him. You look beautiful baby. I love you.' She hugged me then and I felt myself crying, I knew if mum could cry she would be too.

'Renesmee!' Alice screeched. 'Don't you dare cry! You'll ruin all our hard work!' That did make me laugh.

'Sorry Alice.' I giggled. There was a knock on the door then. I felt my stomach twist. It was time to go.

'It's time Nessie.' My father said. He had the biggest smile on his face. He was so happy that his daughter was finally getting married. I couldn't help but smile back. 'You ready?' He asked.

I looked around at the female members of my family; my mother, my aunts, my grandma. I smiled at them all. I walked over to Aunt Alice and hugged her.

'Thank you for making me beautiful.' She laughed a musical laugh.

'You're already beautiful darling, even more than me.' Rosalie said from beside me. I shook my head.

'No-one could be more beautiful than you Rose.' I smiled and she hugged me too.

'Good luck Baby.' Grandma Esme said as I moved to hug her.

Just then the other males in my family entered. Jasper grinned at me and I instantly felt myself relax.

'Thanks Jaz.' I said grinning back.

'Just thought I'd help out my favourite niece.' He said as he stepped forwards picked me up and span me round.

'Only niece!' I said laughing as Alice ran forward to pull him off me before he ruined my dress.

Carlisle, my grandpa, smiled at me and wished me luck.

'Break a leg wolf girl.' Emmet said as he ruffled my hair, Rosalie growled.

My mum moved forwards and kissed me on the forehead.

'I love you baby. You'll always be my little girl.'

'I love you too mum.' I said. 'I love you all so much. Thank you for being here on my special day.'

They all smiled at me and I was filled with such warmth and love. Then they were gone and I was alone with my dad.

'Ready?' He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Now that Jasper was gone my nerves were back. My dad took my arm and led me out into the hall way.

'I love you Renesmee. I know that Jacob will look after you. I'm so glad you're happy sweetheart.'

I answered him with my thoughts. _I love you too dad. Always. Thank you for loving Jacob too. _He laughed at that last bit and kissed my forehead.

'Let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2 A gift

**Hey, sorry I took so long to update but I've been really really busy. Next chapter will be up sooner I promise. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Chapter 2-**

I woke to find myself in a beautiful 4 poster bed that I didn't remember getting into. I could remember the long journey; several planes then a boat, but I don't remember anything after that. I swung myself out of bed and walked towards the door to find Jacob. _My husband. Wow._

Jake pulled me into his arms before I even made it to the door.

'Good morning my beautiful Renesmee.' He said with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled back, 'Morning Jakey!' I used my childhood name for him. 'Erm, Jake, where are we?' I asked.

Jake's grin was huge this time, 'Isle Esme,' he beamed at me.

I became instantly very excited. Isle Esme was where my parents had spent their honeymoon. My mum had told me hundreds of stories about how wonderful it was.

'Oh wow Jake! Really?'

'Yes really silly girl! Now, I'm going to make some breakfast. It's a lovely day, what do you feel like doing?'

I thought about that for a moment. 'Could we swim this morning Jake?'

'Of course my darling,' was his reply. 'But first I have something to give you.'

Jake would say no more on the subject of the gift so I let it drop and went to help make breakfast. Jake isn't a very good cook so I took over and made 20 pancakes; 4 for me and 16 for Jake. He eats a lot; it's a wolf thing. We ate them in the kitchen. I watched Jake while he ate; he seemed to be deep in thought about something. I decided that I would probably find out what later so I didn't ask him. I looked down at myself and realised I was still wearing my nightclothes.

'Jake, you mind if I take a shower?'

He was eating so his voice was slightly muffled and I giggled. I understood tho because I know him so well, he said, 'sure sweetie, I might grab one myself.' I smiled at him and stood up, I kissed him quickly and he grinned.

'Meet me on the beach when you're done,' he said, pointing towards the door. I nodded and skipped back to the bedroom.

Alice had packed for me, she never let anyone else pack, but I managed to find a plain red bikini, denim shorts and a turquoise top. I carried them into the bathroom with me. I showered first, washing my hair and shaving my legs all the time thinking about Jacob and the gift he was going to give me when we went outside. I couldn't even begin to think of what it might be. I was very excited. Jake's gifts were always amazing.

When I was done I put on the bikini with the shorts and top over the top. I towel dried my hair and lightly ran my fingers through it. I went back out into the bedroom and slipped into a pair of flip flops. I could hear the shower running in the other bathroom but decided that I would go outside without Jake. I wanted to see the beach that my mother loved so much.

I went out through the door Jake had pointed at earlier and immediately stepped onto the beach. It was beautiful! The sand glittered in the sun a little like the skin of my vampire family. The water was perfectly clear and looked cool and welcoming. I noticed that Jake had laid out some towels about 100yds away and made my way over to them. I sat down on my towel waiting for Jake. I stared out across the water and thought about him again, we were married now, moving in together as soon as we got home.

I jumped a little as Jake's kiss startled me. I had been too absorbed in my thoughts to notice him and he was so quiet anyway.

'Hey gorgeous.' He said.

'Hey Jake,' he looked so amazing. He was wearing long blue swimming shorts and I could see his perfect chest. I smiled, what had I done to deserve this? 'Hey, where's my present then?!' I demanded and we both laughed.

He picked something up off the floor then and handed it to me. It was a notebook, a really thick notebook. The cover was leather and embossed on the front was a picture of a wolf with a little girl laughing on his back, me and Jacob.

I gasped. 'Oh Jake. It's beautiful!'

Jake smiled. 'Thank you my Nessie, but the real present is on the inside.'

A little confused now, I looked back at the book again and very carefully opened the cover. It had been written in, and I knew that writing, it was Jacob's writing. I looked up at him and he just nodded so I looked back down and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3 My World

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry that it's really short but I'm going to try to update every other day now, unless I get really caught up with other stuff. Most will be from Jacob's POV now in the form of his diary but I may have some bits of Nessie's reactions. Hope you all enjoy! Review please!!!**

**Chapter 3-**

Dear Renesmee,

Today the most amazing thing happened; you were born. Your mother, Bella, was dying; you were going to kill her. I was furious with you Renesmee; until I saw your face. Then, everything changed. When I saw you I knew what I was put on this earth to do. I was made for you, and you were made for me.

You're little face, so beautiful. You loved me from the start Renesmee. Rosalie had been holding you but you reached out for me. I feel complete Renesmee. My whole world revolves around you now; my whole world is you now. You amazing, special, perfect girl.

Alice was ecstatic when she found out about me imprinting on you, I think Jasper was too because he could feel that it was genuine. Emmet was just happy for you. But Blondie, well she hates me Renesmee, and she loves you. We all love you. And your father, Edward, he loves you too but he was furious with me. I think it will be a long time before he's ok with this.

I don't have to worry about Bella any more. Your mummy is going to be fine. She's changing into a vampire, a stupid stinking vampire, not meaning to disrespect your family of course Renesmee, but they really do stink. Not you though, you smell lovely.

Renesmee...it's a beautiful name. But it's one hell of a mouthful! Bella really can choose them. I shall have to think of a nickname and see if you like it.

I miss you already. I hate it that they make me leave at night. But you need to sleep, and I have my pack to look after. I suppose I should really sleep now so I can be awake for you tomorrow, not that I'd miss seeing you even if I was nearly unconscious with exhaustion.

I love you my darling Renesmee,

Irrefutably yours,

Jacob

**Just to let you know, the first few entries will be written like this. It's because Jake is still getting used to this new life. He excited, confused and so overwhelmed that he can't really think straight and write properly so he's writing about everything but keeps changing to a new train of thought. I don't really like this chapter, but it will get better I promise. Stick with it! And please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nessie

**Chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4-**

Dear Renesmee,

Bella woke up today! She's OK Nessie! Oh I thought of a nickname for you by the way, Nessie. You love it. You keep telling me about how much you love it, well showing me. See you have a gift, a very special gift. You can communicate with us by touching our skin. You project pictures into our minds. Its amazing Nessie. You keep showing me the image of me calling you Nessie, my Nessie.

I didn't want to let her touch you at first. I was scared that she would hurt you. You're part human Ness and she's a newborn, she could have lost control so easily. But Edward said it was safe because she'd been able to stop hunting some humans whilst they were out hunting earlier. I had to let her hold you in the end, I mean she is your mother, and I know she would never hurt you intentionally but it was still a risk. She loves you Nessie. You are so enchanting, so lovable.

Bella is not happy about the whole imprinting thing. Actually she attacked me, well tried too. Seth jumped in the way, it's a good thing us wolves heal fast, Carlisle says she broke his collar bone. She hates that I call you Nessie; she's upset because she thinks it's after the Loch Ness Monster. Well I think it's nice, and so do you so it doesn't matter. She'll come around. Soon enough she will realise that we can't be apart. That I love you and I'm going to take care of you, forever.

You are growing up so fast Renesmee. We measure you 4 times a day, so we can monitor the speed of it. You hate it; I think it just bores you. But you're very co-operative, it's adorable when you lift your little arms up to help Carlisle measure you. The speed of growth is decreasing, but it's still too fast Nessie! Way too fast! You have no idea how terrified I am, how terrified we all are. If you keep growing like this...you'll be an adult in no time...you'll die. I can't lose you Renesmee. I'm so scared. But I have to keep believing that you will be ok, and I have to keep a brave face for you. You can't know about this. Not yet.

I love you my Nessie,

Jacob

**Hope you are enjoying. Hopefully the next few chapters will be more exciting! If anyone has any ideas for memories the Jacob might have of Nessie, then PM me and I'll try and write about them.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update! I've been really busy with revision for exams, which start on friday. I will still try to update as much as possible. Also check out my other story 'True Happiness' Hope you enjoy this chapter. Huge thanks to 'CrazyAboutJazzy14' for the idea, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5-**

Dear Renesmee,

You saw me phase for the first time today. Blondie wasn't too happy about it, nor was Bella. They thought it would frighten you to see me as a wolf. I pointed out that you'd already seen Seth and Leah as wolves and they didn't scare you but Bella said that it might be weird for you to see me that way. It was Edward who persuaded them though. You were going to see it someday, so why not now?

I have to admit I was terrified before I did it. What if I did scare you? What if you didn't recognise me? What if you became scared of me when I was human? But I needn't have worried. You loved it! We took you out behind the house by the river and I went into the forest to phase. You asked Bella where I'd gone and she told you that I would be back but I would look different. You knew it was me straight away. Of course you did.

You demanded that Bella should bring you over to me. You wanted to touch my fur, see what it felt like. It felt amazing Nessie, you ran your little fingers through my fur. You looked so funny! Your eyes were all wide with shock. But then you asked Bella if you could sit on my back. Her face suddenly looked very shocked and wary, she asked me if you could and I nodded. Rosalie wasn't happy about that at all. She growled at me! Kept saying things like, 'Don't let her Bella, she'll smell of dog!' That just made me laugh, you looked confused.

We went for a run then, you on my back, Bella and Edward insisted on running with us. I think they were worried you might fall off or something. Like I'd ever let that happen! Although I have to admit I'm kinda glad they were there to keep an eye on you. And I'm so glad that this went so well. Now you've seen me like this we can go hunting together! Well, we can when you get old enough to. At the moment Carlisle is insisting that you drink donated human blood from a cup. No offence Ness but it's really disgusting! I can't wait till you can come out and hunt animals with me, I know you'll love it.

Goodnight my angel,

Love Jacob


	6. Chapter 6 Charlie

**OMG thank you guys for waiting! I am so so so sorry it took so long! But it's here now, and I really hope you like it!**

**Please please please review!**

**Chapter 6 – **

Dear Renesmee,

Today I made a visit to your Grandfather, Bella's dad, Charlie. It was not the most pleasant experience I've ever had. I hated seeing how it hurt your mother, him not being in her life any more. I only wanted to make things better. Of course Edward didn't see it that way, none of them did.

So anyway, I went to Charlie's. I asked him to come for a walk with me. We went into the woods and I told him your mum is ok now, but that things were very weird. He wanted to see Bella, which was the plan, but I phased in front of him. I did it as a sort of red-herring, so that Bella wouldn't have to explain to Charlie, so he could make his own assumptions.

So then I rushed home, funny how I already think of it as home, although it's only home with you there of course, to warn the Cullens that Charlie was on his way. They were so angry Nessie, they thought that they shouldn't test Bella's weird supernatural sense of control on Charlie, which when I think about it does seem sensible. But I was only trying to help!

They spent the next few minutes speaking really fast and preparing Bella. She had to learn to act human, and she was wearing contacts to cover up her seriously creepy eyes. And then Charlie arrived. He was, well I'm not really sure, worried, confused, shocked.

And then he saw you Renesmee. We were going with the story that you were Edward's niece, adopted, but Charlie saw right through that when you looked at him. You have Bella's eyes, Charlie's eyes, Ness. And you waved at him Nessie! It was the most adorable thing! I know you did it because you wanted Charlie to see how clever you are, how special you are. It worked, he was so shocked! He already loves you Nessie, just as much as we all do. He's coming back tomorrow, to see you again.

I love you my Nessie,

Jacob


End file.
